King Godot
King Godot is the griffon king of Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality He is shown to have a great dislike for the griffons of the Pony World. After a confrontation with Gael, that dislike may have been attenuated. It’s revealed that Godot enjoys peace and harmony, but that he doesn’t try to seek help from others. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. It is shown that King Godot can use wind nature, being able to use it to prevent others from speaking and attack them with wind. Family Tree Description Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, King Godot receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. He, accompanied by two guards, goes there, where he reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, King Godot participates in the summit, where he has a confrontation with Godot about their respective kingdoms. He also ends up agreeing with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, King Godot is able to prevent Adagio from using her voice. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on him, draining his energy. Eventually, he is able to dispose of them. In “Declaration of War”, Godot watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when he and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. He then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Godot discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Godot attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. In "The War Begins", Godot decides to participate in the war and decides to become part of the Fifth Unit, that is led by Gael. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", he is with Gael when he gets the information about how Petal Sprout's clones are moving. In "Breaking the Crystal", after Gael paralizes Grover, Godot arrives with a member of the sealing core and Gael and Godot watch Grover being sealed. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Godot is fighting the reincarnated beings at his battlefield when one of Star's clones appear. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Shadow Claw, Gael and Godot are seen fighting the reincarnated beings at his battlefield. In "Pursuing Hope", Godot helps Gael leading the griffons against the Divine Tree. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Griffons Category:Royalty